


Worthless

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no homo. . .probably.





	Worthless

Masaki wasn't exactly the forceful type.

But when it came to being in the company of his boyfriend, he really couldn't hold back his predatory urges.

It was only natural that they'd kiss as soon as he stepped in the small apartment.

That the taller male, Linh, would have pushed his red-haired lover onto a chair and descended upon his knees in front of the shorter, more dominant male.

The noirette fumbled with the snaps of Masaki's overalls, pulling them below his waist, pressing soft kisses to the outline of the other male's fat cock, choked by the thin fabric of his underwear. Masaki tenses up, his breath laboring as Linh reaches for the waistband and pulls his briefs down in a hurry, allowing himself to be smacked in the face by the massive slab of meat before his very eyes.

The dark-haired male kisses his boyfriend's tip, trailing down to the shaft, before bringing his lips back up to the tip. Linh eagerly plopped the obelisk against his cheek numerous times, making a small bruise on his skin. He wraps his lips around the head, a small groan coming from the red-haired male. "Sh-shit, Linh . . ." Linh bobbed his head in response, taking more of his lover into his mouth. Masaki ran his fingers through Linh's hair, before taking a firm grasp on Linh's head, and thrusting into his mouth. The noirette gagged with each thrust, punctuating each motion from his boyfriend with a slurp and allowing his mouth to be abused by his lover. "F-fuck . . !" The red-head groaned out, in pleasure, filling his boyfriend's mouth with his hot, sticky cum.

Linh made sure to swallow all of his lover's sticky release, pulling his mouth away once he was done gulping it down, his lips red and swollen. He got up and turned around, prepared to just leave the red-head in his current state, but a hand pulled his pants, and subsequently, his boxers, downward, leaving his ass exposed. "Did you think I was done with you, whore?"

 Linh whimpered as he was pulled onto his lover's lap, Masaki's still-hardened meat fitting quite snugly between the black-haired male's ample cheeks. "I'm going to mark my worthless cum dumpster, so you know just who you belong to," his teeth sank into Linh's exposed neck, forcing a gasp out of him, "and I'll fill you to the brim with all my cum, dirty, worthless cock-addicted brat." He pressed the head of his dick to Linh's entrance, not hesitating in thrusting his hips and forcing his entire length in.

"O-Oh fuck!" Linh screamed, as Masaki relentlessly bucked his hips, pounding his fat cock in his boyfriend's tight hole, stretching it further with each thrust. "Fuck! Fuck me harder! Your cock is so big! I fucking love being your worthless whore! You're gonna destroy me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Masaki groaned loudly, into Linh's ear, as he wrapped an arm around Linh's neck, applying pressure and choking him. "Fill me up! Fill my ass up with your cum, Masaki! Please! I need it!" His face turned a light shade of purple as Masaki's cock utterly ravaged his prostate, mercilessly slamming into it.

"Sh-shit, Linh . . ! Y-You're so fucking tight! Here it comes!" Masaki let out a loud grunt, then a groan, as he pushed his cock as far as it could fit in Linh's ass, filling him up with his second climax of the day.

Linh's eyes rolled up and his tongue, out, as he screamed, "Fill up my fucking ass! Fill up your greedy whore with all your thick, creamy cum! Fuck me so hard I can't walk!" He reached his own climax, before being pushed off of Masaki, being left to recover himself as his gaping ass was ravaged by his lover, who went off to wash the musky scent of their illicit activities off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
